i wish
by moonlightbutterflye
Summary: as the stars fall around us ... " what do you wish for Natsu?" he plaused then got closer and closer " i wish for ... " Natsu and Lucy One shot


Hey this is moonlight butterflye

Ok this is my official first story I count Dark Reminder the first oops cause after I got to Fangs dream sequence I totally had official writers block I assure you I will finish it sooner or later but right now im doing a simple one shot cause that's the easiest its going to get right now lol ^_^ ps: if you want to take over my maxium ride story Dark Reminder just contact meh or if you have ideas tell me cause im soo stuck .

Anyway on to the story

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

If I did you would see a little more romance and more action !

………………………………..........................................................................................................................

I wish by moonlight butterflye

"LUCCYYY!!!!!!" yelled the pink haired salamander with a small blue cat in hand .Lucy turned from talking to Mirajane at coutner of Fairy Tail . "Hey Natsu," she smiled as she spoke . "Happy Erza the stupid stripper man and I are going to the riverbed to watch the meteor shower tonight do you want to go with us?" " ummm I -" " WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A STRIPPER MAN YOU PINK TART?" yelled Gray who was at the moment taking off his shirt. " I DON'T SEE ANY OTHER PERSON TAKING OFF THEIR CLOTHES .." " YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU FLAMER! " in which seemed two seconds flat the two boys were on the ground wrestling … " Um Mira-chan I have to go .." Lucy said with a sad smile in which no one seemed to notice . " Ok Lu-Chan see you later!" Mirajane smiled .. The blonde then left the bar and walked which now seem to be summer rain " today is the day mom .. I wish it could be like it used to" the rain seemed to dance around her and cover her silent tears.

'

Lucy Pov

I walked home in the rain wishing it would wash away my feelings and past with it. I look back into the time of my childhood and remember her bright smile. It warmed me with happiness as we were in that dream for a while. " Lu-Lu come on lets go walk in the garden" the smile so bright planted on her rosy cheeks. I would find myself smiling back at her " ok mommy." My father always seemed to be controlling and abusive, the bruises and cuts never seemed to fade, my mom was always on to him about being a better father but all he saw was the green of money. I never disrespected him I always did what I was told to be perfect for his love till mom said ' its okay to be wrong and have mistakes most people have them ' she then hugged me tightly as I let the water fall from my eyes. But that was years ago…. When she died It seemed like the world had lost its color and I was blind and afraid. " Lucy your mother is gone but you still have me and the company." that seemed to be the only nice thing my dad has said to me. As I grew up my father seemed more mean and cruel without his angel by his side. Then I did it I ran away to Fairy Tail my new family.

The reason I think of all the memories that have her in them is that today is the day she died… the day my father grew a colder heart and the day I promised myself I would follow mine.

Knock Knock _hmm someone at the door? _" Lucy you in here ? Its Erza " " yea just let yourself in " _not that you don't do that anyways _"thanks its was raining hard out there, " " Lucy have you been crying ?" _crap my eyes are red I forgot!!! _" NO ! no no I was actually .. Washing my face and I got soap in my eyes." " oh ok " " so… what's up Erza?" " did Natsu tell you about the meteor shower?" " yeah."

"Lucy I wasn't born yesterday so why were you crying?" " I got soap in my eyes seriously" " Quit Lying! Don't you trust me? Is someone giving you trouble?? Is there someone who is threatening you? Do you want me to take care of them?" * Lucy does her freaking out face * " no no no nothing like that at all!" " ARE YOU SURE?" *ERZA EVIL LOOK* ( ill let you imagine that lol=) " YES" " then what's wrong?" " um today is just bugging me." " …" " understood" and with that the scary armored princess left the apartment." " that was weird" " not as weird as you" " replied Happy , * surprised face again* O.O " how did yo-?" " your window was open and -" " WE CAME RIGHT IN" shouted the pink boy wonder from the table behind her " how did you???" * surprised face again* " I teleported" " NOT funny!" " but the boy was giggling beyond relief " if you don't stop I will punish you " I said with a funny face XD on which in return made him laugh harder. I giggled " you asked for it !" then I jumped into his lap and started to tickle him like crazy which then we had a all out tickle fight but then that ended when Natsu burned Happy's stomach and he left and after a few moments later we got into a pillow fight. In about 2 hours later we both lied on the floor exhausted next to each other panting with pillow fluff around us. I smiled " why did you come here ? Was it to trash my apartment?" I said half meaning it and half joking ." " I wanted to see you smile a real smile." with that my good friends is when I blushed a deep crimson color… " how did you know the fake smiles from the real ones?" I asked " you seemed sad and I wanted to check up on you but that stupid stripper man kept getting in the way." " you didn't answer the question though" . " well you when you smile a real smile you smile with such beauty .. And then the fake smiles are pretty too but you cant tell its pretty obvious" I felt his words stab me in more ways than one. _wait did he just call my beautiful??????!?!?!?!?!?! _I blushed a fire hydrant color … " um.. Excuse me~!! " I said then went to the bathroom in a gust.

Natsu pov

I finally did it !!! I told her I thought she was beautiful but then she just leaves …. Maybe im coming on too strong… arrgh girls make me soo confused… Igneel what would you say to this (( flash back kinda thingy)) " Igneel ?" said a cute little pink haired boy .. " yes Natsu ? " said a ancient wise dragon . " why is there girls in the world ?? " "….. um when your older Natsu.." " why cant you tell me now ?" * sweat drop on igneel* " if I tell you now it wont be a surprise ! " he said nervously " ohh theres a surprised ???" Natsu said with big eyes.. "… yes so when your older " " okay ill wait " he grinned… _thank god I dodged the bullet! Ha ! Not having ' the talk now ' karma! _

((End flashbacky squence thingy))

Its been 20 whole minutes …. Man girls have to go pee along time… or is it because they have more organs than we do?? Wait …. Of course I know!!! They have 3 bladders!! That explains it! Man that must suck! Huh so was that the surprise that Igneel was talking about ..? I guess it was !! I'm sooo smart! I smiled because I am a genius!

Lucy Pov

I spent the last twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to think of what to say or think about Natsu . Then I realized I did like like him every time hes near I feel happy and warm… and my heart starts to flutter …. What am I suppose say now cause every time I look into those beautiful big eyes I lose myself… I should get out of the bathroom though …

Later on

I get out of the bathroom and find Natsu sleeping on the couch… I smile and blush then I go to my bed room and change into my cute purple butterfly yukata.. (( yukata = summer kimono)) and realize its almost time and the rain has let up so I go and wake up Natsu …

((time skip btw they already made to the meteor shower festival))

The stars flew past our heads and I looked into the glowing grace for a celestial mage every time I see the stars I see my spirits .. I smile and Natsu , Erza and gray are in their yukatas… im eating cotton candy and smile " so Natsu .. What are you wishing for ? " I blushed slightly Natsu got closer to my face and closer to me in general ….. " I wish for….. You .." he said slightly blushing then with that he plants a small kiss on my face the world had melted and I was just alone with him his face kissing mine I blushed and kissed back … under the stars ..

………………………………................................................................

" wow that's sooo romantic " she smiled a girl with pink hair and big brown eyes… " yea way to go dad " said the boy with blonde hair … " Lilly , Nick don't hassle your father " I said smiling and Natsu blushing … I went over to my husband sat in his lap .. He was still really pink like his fluffy hair…. " come on Nick lets go play with Happy " she squeeled " humph fine … " he said and they both chased out of the room … " I got what I wished for " I said … " what was that ? " he asked … " you …" and I kissed him …

_wishes do come true….3_

………………………………_......................................................................................................................._

_There you go !!! Im finished finally !! =) sorry it took so long! Anyway plz review for the love of all things that are sweet and candy coated !!! If you don't review my best imaginary friend Bob will come into your house and eat your muffins then you wont have any muffins!! And I will be like ha ! that's what you get for not reviewing to my fan fic! _

_Lol kidding aside I need reviews or else im a sad author with nothing to write don't make me sad… =( _

_Lol anyway hope you guys liked it! _

_Love moonlightbutterflye_


End file.
